Vampire Love -daebaek story-
by guyuchan
Summary: Siapa yang ingin menjadi monster? Siapa yang ingin menjadi mahluk yang mengerikan seperti ini? Siapa yang menginginkan menjadi mahluk berbeda? Tidak, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, Ya benar. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya, aku tak pernah sekalipun menginginkannya. Satu satunya yang aku inginkan itu kau. Satu satunya yang selalu dalam anganku itu kau, BYUN BAEKHYUN


Vampire Love

Dae-Baek Story

Song By : Vamps – Vampire Love

Story Line by : Y

-Author Say-

Hai, kawan kawan ku semua apa kabar?  
>Bagaimana liburan kalian? Aku bawa ff baru :v ini bukan ff sih hanya visual dari lagu Vampire Love nya Vamps, kaya nya keren kalau di visualisasikannya pake dae-baek couple.<br>hahaha beneran obses sama ni pasangan hehehe.

Buat yang udah liat PV dari vampire love ini sama ko ceritanya kaya begitu, maaf kalau mengecewakan, jangan heran kalau typo, walopun udah dieditin sama ediitor tercinta tetep aja pasti ada kesalahan, hehehe makasih yag mau baca, yang mau review, makasih juga buat semuanya.

Saya cuman minjem nama para cast ko, udah pasti ooc

- Prolog -

Siapa yang ingin menjadi monster?

Siapa yang ingin menjadi mahluk yang mengerikan seperti ini?

Siapa yang menginginkan menjadi mahluk berbeda?

Tidak, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya

Ya benar. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya, aku tak pernah sekalipun menginginkannya. Satu satunya yang aku inginkan itu kau. Satu satunya yang selalu dalam anganku itu kau, dan satu satunya yang aku inginkan di dunia ini adalah kau. Bukan yang lain, hanya kau.

Kau

Byun Baek Hyun

- Vampire Love – Happy reading All -

"_...the dazzling smile,,_

_was just beyond my reach,,,_

_how sweet and innocent you were..."_

Aku hanya mahluk yang berjalan dalam kegelapan malam, aku hanyalah sesosok makhluk fana yang tersesat di dunia yang salah, bahkan aku tak pantas dikataan sebagai seorang, karna aku hanyalah makhluk mengerikan, aku hanya makhluk tanpa darah, tanpa detak jantung bahkan tanpa jiwa.

Bicara tentang darah aku adalah makhluk pemakan darah, aku terlihat seperti manusia biasa ketika malam, tetapi aku bukanlah manusia. Aku tak bisa berjalan disiang hari, matahari itu dapat membakar tubuhku jika aku nekat keluar ditengah hari, hingga sekarang terpaksa aku berada disini.

Aku berada di sebuah perkampungan kecil dengan intensitas cahaya yang rendah, dan dengan curah hujan yang paling tinggi di dunia. Salahkan saja dia yang sekarang bersama Tuhan yang telah mengubahku seperti ini, salahkan saja perasaanku yang sangat dalam terhadapnya sehingga aku tidak merasa keberatan ketika dia mengubahku menjadi seorang monster, seorang makhluk yang tak akan pernah mati.

Aku masih ingat ketika itu, ketika aku masih menjadi manusia, ketika aku memainkan denting piano dan ketika dia bernyanyi merdu, bernyanyi tentang indahnya cinta, bernyanyi tentang kebahagiaan saling memiliki, dan tentang sebuah kisah cinta yang abadi.

_"Dae jika tuhan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, apa yang kau inginkan."_

_"Aku menginginkanmu."_

Pertanyaan dan jawaban yang selalu sama, dia marah karna mengira aku hanya bermain dengan perkataanku. Tapi itu kenyataannya, aku hanya menginginkannya, aku hanya membutuhkannya, dan aku hanya mampu untuk mencintainya bukan yang lain, hanya dia.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuatku tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum,

_"Aku sudah jadi milik mu dae,,,,"_

Dia merajuk lucu, membuatku menariknya dalam dekapanku

_"Kalau boleh aku meminta dan tuhan kabulkan, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan mu, hanya dengan mu baek, selamanya, tak ada yang boleh memisahkan kita, bahkan tuhan dan kematiannya"_

Dia tersenyum dan mencubitku gemas

_"Dasar kau tuan jung, mana ada yang begitu, semua orang pasti akan mati daehyun sayang"_

_"Kalau begitu kita mati bersama saja"_ kataku asal dan dihadiahi pukulan manis darinya

_"Ah dae~~ jangan main main dengan kematian"_

Aku tertawa, kembali meraihnya dalam dekapanku, dan dia memeluk ku manja

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu baek, dan aku tak bisa kehilanganmu"_

Aku menatapnya, meyakinkannya bila semua hal yang aku katakan itu benar, sebelum ku tautkan bibirku di bibir tipisnya.

Yah benar, aku tak dapat kehilangannya, rasaku padanya sangatlah besar, aku tak sanggup hanya untuk kehilangannya...

- Vampire Love -

"..._if i couls cross my night into the sun, _

_all my word to you,,, _

_i still wonder what i'd say..."_

Namun semua itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi seorang jung daehyun

Keinginan hanyalah keinginan, keinginan bukanlah kenyataan, bahkan keinginan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Kenyataannya baekhyun didiagnosis penyakit yang aneh, penyakit terkutuk yang tak ada obatnya dan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tak menyadari penderitaannya, aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai tertipu kedok kebahagiaan dalam wajahnya, yah aku bodoh, aku bodoh karna aku tak tahu tentang penyakitnya itu, aku bodoh karna aku tak bisa untuk menyembuhkannya, dan hal yang tak bisa dihindari akhirnya datang,

Kematiannya.

- Vampire Love -

"_...stray dream of you,,,_

_light the chain of stars to find the way,,,_

_in the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart 'long ago'..."_

_Apa kau mendengarkan tangisanku disana baek?_

_Apa kau mendengar rintihanku disana sayang?_

_Apa kau mendengarkan teriakkanku disana Byun BaekHyun?_

Tangisan tentang kesedihan seseorang yang ditinggalkan, rintihan tentang kesakitan seseorang yang kehilangan, rintihan tentang kesakitan seseorang yang tak bisa memiliki lagi, dan teriakan penyesalan karna tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti. Bahkan teriakan penyesalan seseorang yang takut untuk menyusul ke dunia sana.

_Inilah yang ku lakukan semenjak kehilangan mu baek, aku hanya tertidur diatas makammu, memeluk nisanmu, menemanimu yang selalu takut akan kesepian, menerangi makammu, karna ku tau kau takut akan kegelapan. Inilah yang aku lakukan hingga aku sadari sesuatu berubah. _

_Ini bukan jaman kita lagi. _

- Vampire Love -

"_even if i thinhs dont change,,, _

_so the shadow's dark would cloud your clear skies,, _

_i watched over you,, even in the dark from you..."_

Apakah selama itu aku menemaninya di makamnya? Hingga aku sadar ini bukan dunia yang dulu lagi, tak ada hutan-hutan yang dulu menjadi tempat biasa bermain, sekarang hanya ada perkotaan yang ramai dan banyak bangunan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi mengalahkan tingginya gunung, tak ada lagi kereta kuda yang biasa dipakai untuk bepergian, yang ada hanyalah gerobak-gerobak tertutup yang melaju sendiri dan mengeluarkan asap.

Dan sesuatu yang berbeda denganku pun terlihat jelas

_sekarang aku bukan jung daehyun__mu yang dulu_,

aku bukan seseorang yang lemah, aku bahkan tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan darah, padahal aku telah menyayat kulitku sendiri.

_Aku hebat kan baek?_

_Aku tidak merasakan sakit, dan tidak merasakan apapun. _

_Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi kenapa kau masih tetap tenang di dalam makam itu? _

_Apakah kau tak iba disana baek? _

_Apakah disana kau memperoleh kebahagiaan baek? _

_Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari ku? _

_Aku gila baek, aku hanya memandang fotomu, dan berbicara seolah kau masih hidup. Tolong aku baek, tolong lepaskan kutukan ini, aku ingin pergi bersamamu, bersama keabadian dan kebahagiaan abadi dengan mu._

Abadi,

Sebuah kata yang tak aku sukai, aku disini menjadi abadi, aku disini menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah bertambah tua, aku masih tampan seperti yang dulu, jadi jika suatu saat dia kembali aku tidak perlu khawatir dia tidak mengenaliku. Karena aku tidak berubah.

- Vampire Love -

"_even if i thinhs dont change,,, _

_so the shadow's dark would cloud your clear skies,, _

_i watched over you,, even in the dark from you..."_

Dan apa yang aku impikan sejak dulu kini terjadi, hari ini aku melihatnya lagi,

Benarkah itu dia?

Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di hari yang mendung ketika secara tidak sengaja aku melihatnya, seseorang yang tak pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Kerlingan matanya yang indah itu, yang selalu menjadi penyemangatku. Senyuman yang tak pernah sekalipun terlupakan dalam ingatanku. Tawanya selalu menjadi bunga tidur walaupun aku tak pernah tertidur, bahkan sosoknya bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap bagiku. Dia yang aku rindukan. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, aku menemukan dirinya wahai kekasihku.

Aku menemukanmu malaikat tanpa sayap ku,

_aku menemukanmu byun baekhyun._

- Vampire Love -

"_...stray dream of you,,,_

_light the chain of stars to find the way,,, _

_in the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart even now..."_

Dari sinilah setiap hari aku selalu mengikutinya, aku selalu berjalan dibelakangnya, menjadi seorang pemuja-nya. Aku selalu ada dibelakangnya ketika dia berada di bis, aku selalu mengikutinya sampai di tempat dia biasa berlatih vokal, aku selalu memperhatikannya ketika dia terlelap dalam tidur.

_Aku selalu disampingmu baek. _

_A_ku selalu berada disampingnya dan sekuntum mawar selalu ku berikan di depan pintu ruang berlatihnya. Dia akan tersenyum melihat setiap card yang kukirimkan bersama mawar itu.

_Apa kau mengingatnya?_

_Itu cerita kita sayang, _

_Cerita tentang aku dan dirimu, _

_Cerita kita di masa lalu, ketika kau masih menjadi milikku._

- Vampire Love -

"_more than the word and more than life to me you're dear,,, _

_you wont be hurt..."_

Ingin ku rengkuh dia kedalam pelukku, ingin ku ulangi masa masa indah dulu, dimana hanya ada dia dan aku. Hanya dia yang akan menyanyi untukku, dan hanya aku yang menjadi pengiring dalam setiap lagunya.

Namun sekarang aku berbeda, tak adalagi tangan halus yang akan menggenggam dan menuntun di setiap langkahnya, yang ada hanyalah tangan dingin dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam khas pemangsa. Sekarang tak ada lagi bibir yang akan menciumi dan mencumbunya, yang ada hanya gigi taring tajam yang terpatri disana, aku bahkan tak bisa mendekatinya kurang dari 3 meter. Nafsu ku bukan nafsu untuk mencintai lagi, tapi nafsu untuk memakan, membunuh.

Sekarang hanya bisa mengamatinya dari kejauhan, dan membayangkan bila senyum manis itu adalah milikku.

- Vampire Love -

"_my words to you,_

_gently whispered the windowpane,,,_

_they just fade away from my lips __**i love you" **_

Aku bisa saja mengubah takdir, aku bisa saja mengubah jalan kehidupan dia, aku bisa saja merubahnya menjadi sepertiku, tapi apakah semua akan sama? Akankah dia akan mencintaiku seperti dulu? Lalu kata-kata seperti apa yang harus ku sampaikan padaya jika aku telah mengubahnya nanti? Apakah dia akan membenciku karna dia nantinya berbeda dengan dunia ini? Akan kah dia memaafkanku. Inilah yang aku pikirkan hingga saat ini, sampai detik ini aku hanya menjadi seorang pengagumnya.

_Sudah ku bilang aku gila kan baek_

_Yah benar aku gila_

_Aku sangat tergila padamu, padamu yang menyebabkanku seperti ini, _

_aku ingin sekali marah padamu, karna kau yang telah mengubahku, tapi aku tak bisa, perasaan rindu dan perasaan cintaku mengalahkan rasa benci ini, dan bahkan mengalahkan nafsu membunuh _

_dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti ku. _

Hari ini aku melihatnya sungguh sangat sempurna, dia bernyanyi di suatu panggung dan memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang, aku sesak, nafsuku sungguh sangat terpancing. Andai aku lupa bila senyum manis dia yang ada disana aku pasti sudah membunuhnya, jika aku lupa bahwa dia sang bidadari yang selama berabad abad ini aku tunggu aku pasti sudah menjadikannya makanan ku. Namun tidak, otakku masih bisa diajak kompromi, rasa ini masih sama walaupun sudah berabad-abad lamanya, walaupun dia bukan lagi milikku.

Dibalik panggung itu dia tertawa sungguh manis, aku membayangkan jika senyuman itu adalah miliku, senyuman itu adalah untukku. Namun sayangnya senyuman itu bukalah untukku, dia bersama dengan seorang lelaki jangkung yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat, lelaki itu akan bereaksi mengelus surainya ketika sosok baekhyun itu tertawa, dan lelaki itu mengecup pipi dan malaikat itu tersipu karenanya.

_Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang baek? _

_Bersama laki laki itu_?

Sekarang tempat dimana bunga bunga yang selalu ku simpan itu sudah tak terlihat, bunga-bunga itu sudah layu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dan kartu ucapan itu sudah tak disana lagi, mereka terbawa oleh para angin, diantara para pejalan kaki.

Dia sudah tak tersenyum dengan ucapan-ucapan dalam kartu itu lagi, sekarang dia tersenyum dengan laki-laki lain. Laki laki yang menawarkan jaketnya dikala hujan, mengabaikan payung yang aku berikan. Laki-laki yang menawarkan madu disaat aku yang menawarkan darah.

- Vampire Love -

"_...stray dream of you,,,_

_light the chain of stars to find the way,,, _

_in the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart even now..."_

Aku menggenggam bunga mawar merah ditangganku, bunga mawar yang selalu menyapanya ketika dia akan meninggalkan rumah, dan meninggalkan tempat latihan vokal, bunga mawar yang setiap hari ku kirimkan bersama kisah cinta kami –aku dan Baekhyun-, yah bunga mawar, lambang cintaku dan dia. Dengan bunga ini aku berharap dia dapat melihatku, mengingatku, dan berharap Baekhyun akan kembali, kembali lagi padaku.

_Aku ingin menunjukan diriku padamu baek bolehkah? _

_A_ku rasa ini lah saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Hari yang cerah, matahari yang biasanya menghilang dibalik awan-awan yang gelap itu tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sosoknya, terik dan panas sesuatu yang dapat membakar kulit ku, namun aku melangkah mengikuti sosoknya, bersama dengan payung hitam, satu satunya yang menjadi pelindungku di tengah terik matahari. Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini, aku mendekatinya.

Aku akan sampai padanya jika saja laki laki itu tidak menariknya, merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Dan sosok baekhyun itu pergi meninggalkan ku, aku hanya menatap hampa pada sang mawar yang terlihat melayu, yah mungkin di dunia ini aku tidak diciptakan untuk mendampinginya, di dunia ini aku hanyalah mahluk buas yang tak pantas mendapatkan malaikat seperti mu. Tapi tak bisakah cerita beauty and the beast itu terjadi pada kita. Tak bisakah sang beauty menghampiriku dan merasa iba akan diriku dan kisah cintaku sehingga dia akan memilih seorang binatang buas sepertiku.

Tuhan, bila kau ada tolong jawab aku

Kenapa bisa aku masih hidup dam mengingat semuanya tapi tidak dengannya?

Kenapa bisa aku mempunyai taring, memakan darah dan memangsa manusia lain sementara dia tidak?

Untuk apa kau menjadikanku seperti ini bila akhirnya aku tak bisa bersamanya?

Untuk apa aku abadi bila aku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya, mendekaapnya dan menyayanginya?

Aku ingin dia tuhan

Aku menginginkannya sebagai pendampingku, sebagai bagian dari hidupku, bagian dari kisah cintaku.

Apa kah aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib, nasib menjadi seorang binatang, nasib ku yang tak bisa memilikinya. Sedangkan dia sedang bersama laki-laki lain, tersenyum dan bahagia. Andai dulu aku mati bersamanya, dan kembali akankah kami bersatu?

Atau seorang Jung DaeHyun memang tak diperbolehkan untuk bersatu dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

- Vampire Love -

Kau masih berjalan bertautan dengan dia, dan aku masih berjalan dibelakangmu. Memperhatikanmu di tempat yang tak terlihat oleh mu bahkan orang orang yang ada disekitarmu. Kau sungguh mengagumkan, tawamu yang renyah itu menjadimobat tersendiri bagiku. Kau menggandeng tangan pria jangkung itu mesra dengan canda tawa yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mu, hingga sesuatu yang kau pegang sedari tadi itu jatuh dari genggamanmu. Kau segera berbalik mencoba meraih buku yang jatuh itu, namun kau melupakan keadaan sekitarmu. Ketika kau menggambilnyalah sebuah truk berkecapatan maksimai siap menerjang mu.

Tidak

Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi, sudah cukup aku kehilangan dia dimasa lalu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, biarkan dia bersama pria jangung itu asalkan aku masih bisa melihatnya. Akhirnya aku buang paying yang menjadi pelindungku untuk terik matahari ini. Hangat tubuhmu, matamu yang kala itu menatapku sampai bunyi keras ketika sesuatu menabrak ku terdengar aku tersenyum padamu.

Darah segar mengalir disudut kening dan mulutku.

_Rasanya sakit baek,_

_Bukan ketika besi besar itu menabrakku_

_Bukan ketika besi besar itu menghantam ku_

_Tapi ketika sinar matahari itu menembus dan menyentuh kulitku._

Ah inikah yang dinamakan kematian? Kematian kedua yang akan aku lewati, setelah seorang manusia Jung DaeHyun mati dan dikutuk menjadi mahluk yang abadi, mahluk yang terbuat dari kegalapan, dari ketidak terimaan ku terhadap kematian, mahluk yang mengutuk kematian tuhan. Perlahan tapi pasti sinar matahari menembus kulitku, membakar bagian tubuhku yang tak terlindung dari apapun, panas, dan tubuhku bercahaya yang menandakan bahwa inilah akhir dari semua penderitaan, akhir dari semua kegelapan dan Inilah akhirnya kisah cintaku, kisah cintaku seorang mahluk mengerikan terhadap malaikat tanpa sayap yang tuhan turunkan.

- END -

Hehe XP suka ga akhirnya?

Suka kan? Inilah akhir dari seorang mahluk abadi yang mencintai manusia, dia mati akibat cintanya sendiri

Aku udah buatin epilog ko :v hehehe semoga suka

- Epologue -

_Aku terbangun kembali, ternyata tuhan iba melihat seorang mahluk yang harusnya menjadi musuh semua umat manusia harus mati karna kisah cintanya. Dan setelah ku terbangun aku mendengar kabarmu dari mata para burung merpati. _

_Kau menikah dengan pria jangkung itu, kau terlihat mengaggumkan dengan balutan pakaian pengantin itu, kau tersenyum bahagia, dan akupun akan selalu bajagia dengan hanya melihat senyumu, dan aku akan selalu ada disini baek untuk mu…_

_50 tahun berlalu_

_Kau sedang duduk dan menulis sesuatu di buku harianmu, keriput diwajahmu menandakan kalau dirimu sudah tidak muda lagi. Aku tersenyum melihatmu, aku mengendap di pepohonan dan memberikan mawar tepat disamping tempat duduk mu itu_

_Mimpi sesaat tentang kita adalah mimpi terindah dalam hidupku, merajut benang cinta dengan nya adalah suatu kebahagian yang tak pernah bisa terganti dengan apapun. Ingin aku melakukannya lagi, menjadikan mu miliku lagi, tapi aku tak sejahat itu, aku bisa saja menjadi monster yang akan mudah memakan manusia seperti kalian, aku tak ingin menjadi monster yang akan merusak dirimu baek._

_Semua mimpi tentangmu, yah, semua mimpi indah dalam hidupku itu adalah d__irinya__, hanya __Byun __Baekhyun yang selama ini menemani tidur panjangku, hanya Baek__hyun__ yang selama ini ada didalam lubuk hatiku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dan tak akan berubah walaupun berabad abad lamanya. Dan sekarang disini aku hanyalah seorang pengagumu__. Namun aku yakin kau akan kembali baek, akan ku tunggu waktu itu, waktu dimana kau diciptakan untukku, waktu dimana kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pendamping di hidupku. Akan ku tunggu sampai tuhan benar benar menciptakanmu hanya untukku, walaupun ku harus menunggu hingga berabad abad lamanya….._


End file.
